Chance Encounters
by storyteller362
Summary: Encounters between the characters pre and post decommissioning. So this is my rewrite of selected chapters of Meeting You All Over Again. You don't have to read it to understand. R&R!
1. Food

**So I finally looked at my story stats and see that Meeting You all over again has a ton of hits. I realized that I had wrote this a long time ago when I first starting writing. Many of the drabbles/one shots desperately need a grammar fix and my headcanon had changed a lot. So this is my rewrite of selected chapters of Meeting You All Over Again.**

 **Up first: Chapter 12,**

 **Title: Rachel's secret.**

 **Prompt: Food**

* * *

Numbuh 362 is sitting in her office, and she peaked out of her office and into the hall. No kid was in sight for once, probably since they were all at lunch. The only person sitting out in the hall was Fanny they had lunch almost every day since they were 8. Looking at Fanny, Rachel smiled when she figured out she was sleeping while waiting for her. Fanny could sleep through nearly anything.

"Fanny," she said cautiously, and nudged her with her sandal. Sleeping like a baby. Then Rachel raced back to her office and opened her lunch. At the bottom of the box was a box of spinach. Gosh what a bad example she would be if anybody saw this but she opened it and started to eat it, pure joy. She had to eat it first because anyone could just walk in.

"Numbuh 362?" said the sleepy voice of Fanny. Rachel hid the plastic container under her desk in desperation. She didn't seem notice that she was hiding something underneath her desk.

"Uh, Fanny what are you doing up?" she asked trying to sound cool.

"My stomach it was starting to kill me. Want to get some food, turkey bacon sandwich for me, meatball sub for you?" Fanny rubbed her stomach and looked over at her.

"Um I'm okay Fanny you can go with-" She searched her mind for somebody to eat with lunch with Fanny. Uh, the only other person she got along with was nobody. Patton, however, just passed by her office- "Go to lunch with Patton."

"Sir?" said Patton who heard his name being said. He poked his head into her office and cocked his head. Fanny looked at him and rolled her eyes. She looked like she wanted to protest, but Rachel only gave her a stern look.

"Patton go to lunch with Fanny," said Rachel wanting them both out before they figured out she had spinach on her.

"Numbuh 362-" protested Fanny. She did not want to walk in that cafeteria with Patton, people will think something was wrong. Rachel still gave her that look that said give it up. She wanted to be left alone for lunch today. Patton shifted uncomfortably in the doorway.

"He'll buy you your turkey and bacon sandwich Fanny."

"Sir," started Patton. They all knew each other since they were in training but it was still kind of awkward since Fanny's hatred started.

"Just go, you'll have fun I swear," she pushed both of them out of her office. Okay she had to finish her spinach before somebody else nearly saw her. Leaning back against the wall she slid down taking a bit from the canister again. Savor this she though.

She started to eat her other food, a juice box and PB&J sandwich with no crust already. What was last was that last little bit of spinach. The last bit went in her mouth and...

A pair of arms went around her mid-section and brushed up against the bottom of her bra. Surprised she started to choke on the wonderful tasting vegetable.

"Rachel, don't ingest it!" cried out the voice of Nigel Uno. When did he get in here? He pushed up on her stomach and the spinach came out gagging and he kept at it till he thought it all came out. She could feel his arms near her breasts. Well what she had of them, her mom said she was going to have the biggest bust and hips by 7th grade.

"Nigel what were you doing? When did you get here? How did you get in?" she asked nearly breathless from the Heimlich maneuver. Numbuh one just pulled up her chair for her.

"Saving you from eating that spinach! Now here drink this it's cool aid," he said and pressed the cold drink into her hands. Confused and a little off put, she accepted the drink. Just explain to him what happened.

"Nigel I'm alright. It's just that- you know what never mind. Thanks for the drink," she said and took a sip from it. Now had to be the best time to tell him. She appeased him enough.

"So uh, Nigel-"

"Numbuh 362 can I go to numbuh 256 for some counseling? I think I'm seeing things," said the voice of numbuh 44 well one of them she thinks that this is Peter. This was odd since he wasn't with his brother, Pete the other 44. It was kind of strange really.

"Sure, but where's your brother?"

"We saw numbuh's 86 and 60 kissing. Peter wanted to break them up but I think I'm seeing things-" Both Rachel and Nigel left to see this. Forget the spinach, this was waay more interesting.


	2. Silence

**So I finally looked at my story stats and see that Meeting You all over again has a ton of hits. I realized that I had wrote this a long time ago when I first starting writing. Many of the drabbles/one shots desperately need a grammar fix and my headcanon had changed a lot. So this is my rewrite of selected chapters of Meeting You All Over Again.**

 **Next: Chapter 19**

 **Title: Comforting Presence**

 **Prompt: Silence**

* * *

Patton looked over at the earth from moonbase. All was quiet nearly everybody was gone. He was alone except for Rachel in her office sorting out more papers. Fanny was napping in her office and he could hear her snort. Numbuh 2x4 was around here somewhere working on something new. Asian operatives and those on the other side of the world starting their work.

None of them was going to understand what was going on in the adult world. He then looked down at the note in his hand. He remembered getting it this morning as he gripped the paper. He took a long slow breath and started to read it again.

"Dear Mrs Drilovsky and family..." he's no longer around thought Patton. He buried his face in his hands. The word gone was running though his mind. Never mind doing a reread of the letter.

"Patton are you okay," asked a soft voice from behind him. He saw the familiar blond hair of numbuh 362. He looked at her then at the letter. He gulped and tried to swallow some sobs that he couldn't let out in front of her. Rachel had been so amazing during her parent's rough divorce and he was falling apart.

"No sir, just thinking through some stuff." His emotions hide by words that he really couldn't tell where they came from. He folded the letter and stuck it underneath his hat. He looked back out at the vastness of space and her hand go on his shoulder.

"Patton I know that I'm the supreme leader in all. But I knew you and Fanny ever since training. If you need to talk, you can say something to me at any time." He then looked at her before turning away. She was his supreme commander not much of a friend anymore really.

"Thanks Rachel, but I'm fine really," he said to her and gave her a tight smile. She looked at him one last time and walked off before she went home. Home was somewhere that he couldn't go right now. He took a deep breath before letting it all out. He felt the hot angry tears roll down his cheeks and ran his hands through his hair, knocking his hat off. His backpack nestled up to his chest and his chin resting on the top of it. He heard people milling around outside the door but no one came in. So he cried for what felt like hours when he heard the footsteps. He couldn't wipe the tears away fast enough though. Oh great Fanny was here; she wasn't all that bad to him originally.

"Numbuh 60 what are you doing here stu-" she stopped her sentence midway. He looked like he was crying. Now she knew numbuh 60 and Rachel and since they were all in training together. This was not like him in anyway at all. She looked at him and then at the paper that fell out of his bag. Curious she opened it and skimmed the letter.

Patton only watched her before promptly ripping the paper from her hands. They stared at one another before looking away embarrassed.

Fanny had to get up she promised her parents she would be home tonight. Even though her brother was going to be gone tonight over his friend Jacob's house. Then she then looked at the door to her 2x4 tech ship. She left for her office when she came back.

He turned and looked at her only to see with a mug of hot chocolate.

"Here," she gave it to him. Then she joined him just staring out at the stars.


	3. Heal

**Next: Chapter 24**

 **Title: Basketball Woes**

 **Prompt: Heal**

* * *

It was the mid semester game of the year. Patton and his team the Polar Bears were against Fanny's team the Irish Leprechauns. The game was almost done and then somehow both Fanny and Patton were tangled together. Some would say it was Patton's fault. Others would say it would be Fanny's fault. That didn't stop the pair from arguing in the middle of the game.

"You pushed me!" accused Fanny growling at him her ankle was swelling. Patton only became aware that people were watching them argue. He didn't want to start this now.

"I did not push you, you pushed me!" counter acted Patton. His arm was bleeding and that didn't look any better than Fanny did. Coach Jackson looked up at them after waking up after his nap. The school didn't really have a basketball team and he was the only one who really wanted to do it.

"Drilovsky, Fulbright off the court and to the nurse the rest of you keep playing-" said the coach tired of being woken up by them. It wasn't the first time they had to be split up. He had to coach both the girls and the boys team and hated it.

"Coach Jackson the nurse usually leaves after school," spoke up a girl from Fanny's team. He looked at the girl whose name is Irene. Then he turned to look at Fanny.

Everyone else stood around and watched as the coach and captains looked at one another. Something interesting was bound to happen with these two.

"Fulbright you have a first aid kit use it until somebody comes to pick you up. The rest of ya get to playing I'm not getting paid here just for you to stand around." The kids from both teams went back to the games and one kid muttered that coach Jackson wasn't getting paid at all. Fanny was already nursing her rolled ankle. She found the first aid kit in the girl's locker room. Thankfully, it wasn't very far so she could rest her ankle. Then looked at Patton with some concern and pity.

"Here," she said and grabbed a wet one from her first aid kit.

"This might sting," she muttered and pressed the cloth to his wound. It wasn't that bad she saw worse like bloody noses and some other stuff her brothers came home with after fights. Paddy's was simple but Shaunie's was like something she never seen sometimes she had to take him to the hospital for broken bones.

Patton made no movements since she pressed the cloth to the bleeding part of his arm. She watched him as she pressed on some of the sensitive points. Still nothing the boy, he was a tough shell to crack. Sighing she wrapped the now none bleeding part of his arm in a bandage.

"Thanks," it was a one worded answer and she really couldn't place how he was feeling.

"Your welcome," she said back and then they turned their attention back to the game.


	4. Drive

**Next: Chapter 44**

 **Title: Second Kid is Not as Easy**

 **Prompt: Drive**

* * *

"Hey kooks are you okay back there?" asked a calm but panicked Wally. He was rushing his wife to the hospital she was giving birth to their second baby and the first was crying in the back seat. Wally couldn't calm his daughter from the front seat. Kuki decided to tell him that water broke two hours ago. She was almost fully dilated because she told him too late. The reason? They could have got there on time.

"Sally please be quiet. I'm trying to drive the car to the hospital so your mother could give you a brother," Wally shouted to crying two-year-old. Amazingly enough the baby stopped crying for five minutes. Then she started crying because she needed a diaper. Wally cringed and forgot about the diaper bag. OH gosh, why was Kuki so disorganized? She was so organized during her first pregnancy.

"Wally watch out," Kuki cried she winced when another contraction hit. Then suddenly Wally hit something with the left side of the car. A deer was bounding off to the other side of the road not stopping anytime soon. Its left leg was limp but working functionally. What? Oh gosh he was so stressful right now.

"Wally you hit a deer that's animal cruelty!"

"Well, I can't help it Kooks it darted out in front of me. I'm rushing you to the hospital to give birth because you told me late. I wasn't planning on stopping. What going on back there?"

"Well I'm about to give birth in an hour. Sally won't stop crying and I'm in pain. What do think it happening back here? I'm eating an orange and kissing the man who nearly wrecked our wedding?" spat Kuki as she felt another contraction hit. Maybe she should have told him as soon as her water broke. In her defense, the last one took way to long, and she could have been at home.

"Okay forget I said anything at all I was just checking. Any way I'm getting on the high way and I wanted to know." He pressed onto the gas and soon police sirens filled the air outside the car. Wally looked into the mirror and furrowed his brow surely they weren't coming after him.

"Wally is the police after you!" cried out Kuki in disbelief. She looked at him in confusion Sally still crying her head off. She wished this birth was as easy as the first one. Then again Abby was at the first ones and Wally had passed out.

"I don't think so were not going that fast-" he never finished his sentence when the voice made him stop.

"Please stop the car you are over the limit. You are violating the rules of the road. Please pull over," said the rough police man's voice. Kuki shot him a look that could kill. Sheepishly he turned to her and shrugged his shoulder and stopped the car.

"Do you have any idea how much you were over the speed limit sir?" he asked his voice was hard and he looked intimidating.

"I'm sorry mister. But my wife she is giving birth and I have to get her to the hospital." A crazed look was in his eyes he knew and it surprised him. Sally looked at the man from the back seat and whimpered. Kuki looked like she wanted to kill the officer. She had to get to the hospital and this baby had to get out of her.

"Please officer I'm sorry about what my husband did but can he please get me to the hospital. You can punish him there while he changes my daughters diaper." The policed officer looked at her huge stomach and the baby in the car seat. Shocked that the man was telling the truth and not getting out of a ticket.

"I'll be an escort but you will have to pay for the ticket." Then they rushed to the hospital number 3 in a lot of pain and threatening to kill him. Many threats were insured. The police man only looked at him in pity.

"Mr. Beatles I have checked your records and your safe this is a warning." The police officer that was being stared at explained what happened to the nurse. Kuki was signed in and rushed to the maternity ward with Wally left to fill out the paperwork.

About 4 hours later Sally was changed, Wally got out with a warning, and Bradley Beatles was born.


End file.
